Who is She?
by Orange Burst
Summary: Rukia adalah tetangga baru Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menemukan banyak kejanggalan pada gadis itu...oneshot


**DISCLAIMER:**Belach is property of Tite Kubo, Goosebumps belongs to R. L. Stine

Bleach pake plot Goosebumps:The ghost next Door seri novel favorit saya sejak kelas 3 SD... Yah, kita mulai aja nyok...

* * *

Ichigo terbangun dari lelapnya karena udara panas yang menyesakkan menyelimuti suasana kamarnya. Ia mendapati kamarnya sudah dilalap lidah api. Asap yang mengepul membatasi pandangannya. Gorden dan kayu jendela sudah terbakar habis Lemari pakaiannya terbakar dan roboh, membuat api sudah menyebar ke seluruh kamar, ia tak bisa lari lagi. Nafasnya sudah tercekik pekatnya asap, namun ia tetap berteriak sekuatnya...

ZREG!!! Ichigo terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat di atas tempat tidurnya. Cahaya matahari pagi menembus sela-sela gorden kamarnya. Ia melihat tiap sudut kamarnya. Tak ada asap, tak ada api. 'Itu hanya mimpi buruk...' Ichigo mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia pun menghela nafas dan beranjak untuk mandi.

Saat membiarkan dirinya tersiram air shower pun Ichigo masih terlarut dalam mimpinya yang terasa begitu nyata. Ia benar-benar merasa sesak nafas tadi. Tapi tetap saja hanya sekedar mimpi…

Selesai mandi Ichigo memakai pakaiannya dan bersiap turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, hari ini hari apa? Ia memang tengah menikmati liburan musim panas yang panjang seakan tanpa akhir, hari-hari berlalu begitu saja.

Kota Karakura tempat Ichigo tinggal adalah kota yang kecil dan sepi, apalagi di tengah liburan musim panas ini semua teman-teman Ichigo pergi untuk berlibur bersama keluarganya. Diantara teman-teman seumurannya, hanya Ichigo yang tetap tinggal di kota ini karena ayahnya punya profesi yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, dokter. Ichigo sendiri bukannya keberatan karena ia tak bisa berlibur ke luar kota, hanya saja ia bosan berada di kota ini dengan pemandangan yang sama, apalagi tak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol.

"Selamat pagi, Ichi nii," sambut Yuzu yang sedang menata piring dan garpu atas meja makan. "Pagi," balas Ichigo pendek. Sementara Karin langsung mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan. Adik-adik Ichigo juga masih mendekam di kota ini, tapi tentu saja Ichigo tak bisa bergaul dengan adiknya seperti dengan temannya. Umur mereka terpaut jauh untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang nge-tren di usia mereka masing-masing.

"Mana ayah?" tanya Ichigo setelah duduk. "Si jenggot itu sudah pergi dari pagi tadi untuk membantu rumah sakit utama menangani para korban kecelakaan mobil beruntut," jawab Karin sambil melahap roti selai yang dihidangkan Yuzu. Ichigo cuma menggumam tidak jelas menanggapinya.

Setelah menghabiskkan roti selainya Ichigo bersama adiknya mencuci piring di dapur. "Bagaiamana menurut kalian cerita horrorku yang kemarin?" Ichigo mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Kemarin malam memang Ichigo dan adik-adiknya bermain kemah-kemahan di halaman belakang dan saling menceritakan kisah horror sambil menyalakan api unggun."Itu seram sekali..." kata Yuzu yang tampak ketakutan hanya karena cerita kemarin diungkit lagi. "Heh, itu sih bukan apa-apa bagiku," kata Karin. "Yang benar? Kayaknya kemarin kau ketakutan sekali," goda Ichigo. "Tidak kok!!" bantah Karin. Setelah itu pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi diantara mereka.

Selesai mencuci piring Ichigo berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleksnya, bosan kalu terus di rumah. Tapi Ichigo tak berpapasan dengan satu pun orang, karena cuaca yang terik membuat para tetangganya malas untuk pergi keluar, lagipula memang tak banyak lagi tetangganya yang masih berada di situ. Ichigo membiarkan pikirannya melayang sementara kakinya melangkah ke sembarang arah.

DRRUKK!!! Mendadak Ichigo terjatuh akibat tertabrak dari belakang. "Ma... maaf, aku tak melihatmu," kata si penabrak, seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek bermata violet memberhentikan sepeda yang menghantam punggung Ichigo tadi. "Tak apa-apa," Ichigo bangun dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor akibat terseret aspal.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini," kata Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku baru pindah kesini bersama Ibuku," jawab Rukia.

"Oh, pindahan ya? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, aku juga tinggal di sekitar sini," Ichigo memperkenalkan diri. "Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya eropa kuno yang ada tepat di sebelah klinik Kurosaki, rumah Ichigo. "Eh?!" Ichigo terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang pindahan tepat di sebelah rumahnya tanpa diketahui Ichigo? Ia mestinya pasti melihat truk pindahan atau semacamnya di dekat rumahnya kan? Lagipula kalau tak salah kan rumah itu sudah ada penghuninya...

"Sejak kapan kau pindah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau tak salah sekitar 1 bulan..."

1 bulan!! Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo tak mengetahui keberadaan tetangganya yang sudah tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya?

"Kau sendiri tinggal dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Klinik Kurosaki tepat di sebelah rumahmu," Ichigo menjawab.

"Lho? Bukannya klinik itu kosong?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo bingung. Apa kliniknya terlihat begitu sepi sampai dikira kosong?

"Aku, ayah, dan adik-adikku tinggal disitu," jelas Ichigo.

"Ooh... Ah, sudah ya Ichigo! Aku harus buru-buru nih. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, ok?" Rukia pun kembali mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari Ichigo.

* * *

Malam itu Ichigo tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tetangga barunya. Ia masih begitu penasaran, Ichigo adalah anak yang pandai bergaul, tapi tak menyadari tetangganya sendiri? Apa mungkin karena Rukia tipe anak yang jarang keluar rumah? Tetap saja aneh... Seingat Ichigo rumah itu dulunya ditinggali sepasang kakek dan nenek yang suka menyendiri. Kapan mereka pindah? Ichigo sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai pasangan yang memang tidak ramah itu, jadi ia tak pernah tahu banyak hal tentang mereka. Apa mungkin Rukia adalah cucu mereka? Ah bukan, pasangan kakek nenek itu hanya punya seorang putra yang sudah lama meninggal, jadi mereka belum sempat mempunyai cucu.

Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memakai t-shirt warna hitam tadi siang. Rukia menabraknya karena tak melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia tak melihat orang berpakaian hitam di tengah teriknya matahari? Kalau ia menabrak Ichigo karena rem sepedanya blong sih masih masuk akal, tapi...

Ichigo mencoba menyingkirkan segala prasangka tentang Rukia dari kepalanya. Ya, walaupun Rukia anak aneh yang misterius, setidaknya Ichigo menemukan teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol.

* * *

Esok siangnya, Ichigo kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek dan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat kebingungan berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Kelihatannya layangan anak itu tersangkut di pohon. Baru saja Ichigo ingin membantunya, tapi ia didahului oleh Rukia yang baru keluar rumah dan langsung memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambil layangan yang tersangkut di dahannya yang paling tinggi.

"Rukia! Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh!" Ichigo memperingati dari bawah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa kok," Rukia tersenyum dan mencoba menggapai layangan yang sulit dijangkaunya. Akhirnya Rukia berhasil mengambil layangan tersebut, tapi...

KRAK!! Dahan tempat Rukia berpijak meretak membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Tubuhnya pun terjatuh dari pohon. Ichigo reflek memejamkan matanya. 10 detik berlalu, tak terdengar suara jatuh apapun. Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat Rukia berdiri, tanpa cacat apapun sambil menyerahkan layangan tadi pada pemiliknya. Anak kecil itu berterima kasih dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak jatuh?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Dulu aku latihan senam, jadi sudah terbiasa melakukan latihan semacam ini," jelas Rukia.

"Tapi suara saat kakimu mendarat juga tak terdengar samasekali!" Ichigo masih bingung.

"Makanya kan sudah kubilang, aku latihan senam. Lagipula tubuhku kan memang ringan," kata Rukia.

Ichigo memandang gadis yang memang bertubuh mungil itu. Meskipun memang badannya ringan, rasanya tak mungkin kalau bisa mendarat tanpa suara sama sekali.

"Kau... sekolah dimana?" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan, kembali mencoba menghapus segala pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya.

"SMU Karakura," jawab Rukia pendek.

"Berarti kita satu sekolah dong! Tapi rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu... kau kelas berapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kelas 1 D (sori kalo salah, author lupa kelas mereka...)"

"Eh... kita sekelas lho..." Ichigo nyaris tak percaya.

"Aneh ya, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya... Apa karena aku anak baru? Tapi rasanya aku sudah lumayan hafal teman sekelasku..." Rukia pun ikut bingung.

"Kau kenal Chad? Keigo? Atau Ishida?" Ichigo mengetes.

Rukia menggeleng. Ichigo pun berpikir, 'Mungkin karena baru pindah, ia masih belum bisa mengingat semua muridnya? Tapi kalau perempuan pasti dia ingat'

"Bagaimana dengan Orihime Inoue? dan Arisawa Tatsuki?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak, apa ada anak bernama itu di kelas?"

Ini aneh sekali! Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengenal teman sekelasnya sendiri? Bahkan sesama jenis sekalipun? Apalagi Orihime adalah anak yang menonjol di kelas... Masa Rukia tidak tahu?

"Kalau Abarai Renji kau tahu tidak? Dia duduk di sebelahku," kali ini Rukia yang mencoba mencocokan.

"Abarai Renji? Tak ada anak bernama itu di kelas!"

"Eh?! Bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou, dia ketua kelas di kelas kita kan?" Rukia kembali memastikan.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou itu siapa? Ketua kelas kita kan Ishida!" Ichigo makin bingung.

"Kau yakin... kita satu sekolah?" Rukia pun mulai ragu.

"Tentu saja! SMA Karakura yang banyak pohon sakuranya itu kan? Kau sendiri yakin ada di kelas 1D?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku lupa kelasku sendiri!" sergah Rukia.

"Tapi... ini... tidak mungkin.... rumah kita bersebelahan, dan kita sekelas... tapi kita saling tak kenal...?" Ichigo benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Rukia melihat jam tangannya, "Ah, maaf Ichigo, aku harus pulang," ia pun berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bingung dan langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Seusai makan malam, Ichigo menceritakan segalanya tentang Rukia pada keluarganya.

"Hm.... itu memang aneh..." kata Isshin, ayah Ichigo. "Iya kan?! Tak ada seorang pun dari kita yang menyadari kepindahan mereka!" kata Ichigo.

"Yah, bagaimanapun kita harus ramah pada tetangga kita. Tolong kau berikan kue buatan Yuzu tadi sore pada mereka, hitung-hitung tanda perkenalan," kata Isshin sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi kue kering pada Ichigo.

Ichigo pun berjalan ke rumah Rukia. Ia berharap bisa melihat Ibunya, Ichigo penasaran pada keluaga dan latar belakang Rukia yang serba misterius. Ia pun menekan bel rumah Rukia. 2 menit belalu. Tak ada yang membukakan pintu. 'Mungkin bel-nya rusak, atau batereinya sudah habis...' pikir Ichigo.

Ia pun mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Permisi~" Ichigo mengeluarkan sekencang mungkin. Tapi ternyata sia-sia. Pintu masih belum dibuka walau Ichigo sudah mengetuk sekeras mungkin selama beberapa menit. 'Jangan-jangan mereka sedang pergi?' pikir Ichigo. Ia pun mengintip ke jendela.

Ruangan dibalik jendela tampak remang-remang. 'Aneh sekali, kenapa mereka hanya memakai lilin sebagai penerangan?' Ichigo harus memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata, di balik jendela ada sesosok perempuan berambut hitam yang terlihat lebih tua dari Rukia duduk membelakangi jendela. Itu pasti ibu Rukia.

"Permisi!" Ichigo berteriak melalui jendela dan mengetuk kacanya dengan keras. Tapi anehnya, wanita itu tak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo.

"Permisi~!!" Ichigo mencoba bersuara lebih keras dan terus mengetuk kaca jendela, tapi wanita itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Menoleh pun tidak. Ichigo semakin penasaran. Ia pun berteriak hingga suaranya habis dan terus mengetuk sampai tangannya sakit. Tapi pintu tetap tak dibukakan. Ichigo pun menyerah dan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Lama sekali kau kembali. Lho? Kok kuenya masih ada?" tanya Isshin.

"Mereka sedang keluar rumah," Ichigo berbohong. Ia malas menceritakan keanehan tadi. Memikirkannya sendiri saja sudah pusing.

Di kamarnya, Ichigo langsung merebahkam diri di tempat tidur sambil mengetik sms pada Ishida dan menceritakan segala keanehan Rukia. Sebenarnya ia malas ber-sms pada Ishida karena akhir-akhir ini tak pernah membalas. Tapi sekarang Ichigo benar-benar ingin berunding alias curhat pada sesorang tentang tetangga anehnya itu.

Ichigo menunggu sampai sekitar 30 menit... tapi smsnya tak dibalas. "Ah sialan si Ishida! Masa buat sms sekali doang di _sampe_ pelit banget sih?!" Ichigo mencak-mencak.

"Ichi nii kok marah-marah sendiri?" tanya Karin di ambang pintu,

"Karin? Kalo masuk ketuk dulu dong!" protes Ichigo

"Sudah kok!" Karin membela diri.

"Terus? _Ngapain_ kesini?" tanya Ichigo ogah-ogahan.

"Cuma mau bilang... tentang tetangga baru itu... " Karin memasang wajah serius.

"Hah? Apaan?" Ichigo lansung tertarik.

"Mungkin nggak sih... Rukia-san itu hantu?"

Ichigo bengong. " Kirain mau ngomong apaan!!Jangan _ngelantur_, deh!" Ichigo mengusir adiknya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi bisa saja kan? Soalnya di muncul tiba-tiba dan segalanya tentang dia terasa janggal!" seru Karin dari balik pintu sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja. Tapi kata-kata Karin terus terngiang di kepalanya...

Tapi mana mungkin sih, Rukia itu hantu?! Benar-benar tak masuk akal! Tapi kalau mengingat-ingat segala kejanggalan mengenai Rukia, penjelasan apa yang masuk akal? Ichigo pun bertekad untuk menanyai Rukia lebih lanjut besok.

* * *

Siang itu matahari tak terlalu terik. Baru saja Ichigo mau keluar rumah untuk mencari Rukia ternyata gadis itu menunggu di depan rumah untuk menemuinya.

"Hei," sapa Ichigo berbasa-basi, "ada apa? Mukamu seram sekali". Memang, kali ini raut wajah Rukia berbeda dari biasanya. Begitu serius, begitu kaku. Begitu menyadari keberadaan Ichigo, gadis itu menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Ichigo..." Rukia menulurkan tangannya kearah leher Ichigo. "Rukia, apa yang…" Omongan Ichigo terputus karena mendadak Rukia mencekiknya dan merapatkan tubuh Ichigo ke tembok, mencoba menyudutkannya. "Ahagh!! Rukia!! Ap... yang kau...!" Ichigo mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ia mencoba berontak dari cengkraman Rukia, tapi sia-sia. Kekuatan Rukia begitu besar,berkebalikan dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Maaf, Ichigo..." bisik Rukia dengan nada dingin, "Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya...". "Sebenarnya?! Apa maksudmu..?!" Ichigo bersusah payah untuk bicara. Rukia tersenyum sinis, "Tentangku. Aku...". Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Ichigo…

* * *

Ichigo memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya. Mimpi...? Ya, lagi-lagi Ichigo bermimpi buruk.

"Sial... gara-gara Karin ngomong yang aneh-aneh, malah jadi mimpi seperti itu..." gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo tertegun melihat Rukia berdiri di depan rumahnya, persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Tapi.... ternyata Rukia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphone, dan hanya kebetulan berada di depan rumah Ichigo. Ichigo pun segera turun dan menemui Rukia.

"Begitu? Ok, makasih ya. Bye," Rukia memutus sambungan handphonenya. "Lho, Ichigo?" Rukia baru menyadari keberadaan Ichigo di dekatnya. "Aku baru saja menelepon Toushirou untuk menanyakan PR matematika. Menyebalkan sekali banyak PR menumpuk di liburan musim panas. Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Rukia. "Eh...". Ichigo bingung menjawabnya. Ia tidak ingat ada PR matematika... Tapi memang kadang dia melupakan PR yang belum dikerjakkan, apalagi di tengah liburan panjang seperti ini.

"Belum," jawab Ichigo tak yakin, "Toushirou yang tadi kautelepon itu... benar-benar anak kelas kita?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Iya, kan sudah kubilang dia ketua kelas! Masa lupa?!" kata Rukia.

'Aku tak lupa,' batin Ichigo 'karena ketua kelasku memang bukan dia'. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya lebih lanjut karena merasa takkan menemukan titik temu.

"Kemarin aku kerumahmu, tapi kau tak ada," Ichigo mulai mengarahkan pembicaraan untuk mendesak Rukia.

"Ah, kemarin malam aku memang sempat pergi untuk membeli sesuatu".

"Tapi aku melihat Ibumu ada di dalam rumah. Walau aku mengetuk sekeras apapun, ia tak membukakan pintu".

"Eh...". Wajah Rukia mulai menegang. Ichigo merasa dia akan bisa mengungkap rahasia Rukia jika bisa mendesaknya kali ini.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang," Rukia langsung berbalik menuju rumahnya, tapi ditahan Ichigo.

"Jawab," desak Ichigo. Rukia tampak gelisah.

"...Berjanjilah kau takkan memberi tahu siapapun," kata Rukia. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius, sama seperti dalam mimpi Ichigo. Ichigo menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"...Sebenarnya..." Rukia begitu pelan terdengar seperti berbisik dengan lirih. "Ibuku... dia tuli. Akibat infeksi telinga yang dideritanya. Tapi dia bisa membaca gerak bibir, jadi tak masalah jika berbicara secara langsung," ungkap Rukia.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. "Heh...? Cuma itu?" Ichigo terdengar kaget dan kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cuma'?" Rukia berkacak pingggang, tampak sedikit tersinggung.

'Benar juga, waktu itu Ibunya membelakangi jendela, jadi ia tak bisa melihat dan mendengarku... tapi...' batin Ichigo yang masih ragu. "Lalu kenapa rumahmu hanya diterangi cahaya lilin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan registrasi kelistrikan, jadi listrik rumah kami dicabut. Katanya itu biasa terjadi pada orang yang baru pindah," tukas Rukia.

"Kau... tidak bohong kan?" Ichigo memastikan

"Apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong?" Rukia mulai gusar.

"Jangan marah begitu dong!" Ichigo memaksakan tawa dan mendorong Rukia pelan. Tubuh Rukia benar-benar terasa ringan, hanya dengan dorongan itu saja membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf!" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri. Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo, tapi tak bisa... Tangan Rukia menembus tangan Ichigo!  
"Ada apa? Tarik aku!" Pinta Rukia. Ichigo mencoba sekali lagi, tapi sama saja. Tangannya Rukia benar-benar menembus tangannya.

"Kau... kau benar-benar.." Suara Ichigo bergetar. Perlahan ia mencoba menjauh dari Rukia.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Rukia berdiri dan tampak cemas.

"Kau... kau memang hantu!!" Ichigo pun mencoba lari, tapi kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei!!" Rukia mencoba menarik bahu Ichigo. Tapi tangannya menembus Ichigo.

Ia tampak sama shocknya seperti Ichigo. Serta merta ia langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan membanting pintu. Ichigo pun melesat ke dalam masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayah!! Karin!! Yuzu!! Tetangga baru kita benar-benar..!!" Ichigo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu menyadari rumahnya kosong. Tak ada keluarganya. Bahkan tak ada satu perabotan pun!!

"Ada apa ini?". Tak ada satupun barang yang biasanya dilihat Ichigo. Ia baru sadar lantai rumahnya juga sudah berselimut debu tipis pertanda sudah lama rumah ini tak dibersihkan. Aneh sekali, keluarganya selalu bersih-bersih secara rutin! Lagipula kenapa baru sekarang Ichigo menyadarinya?

Ichigo segera menuju ke ruang praktek ayahnya. Tak ada satupun alat kedokteran ataupun tempat tidur yang biasa digunakan ayahnya untuk memeriksa pasien. Ichigo berlari menuju kamarnya. Di situ pun sama; kosong melompong. Tak ada kasur, tak ada meja belajar,lemari, atapun pernak pernik lainnya. "Apa... yang terjadi?" Ichigo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Seakan-akan tak ada satupun bukti yang menunjukkan ia dan keluarganya tinggal disitu!

Mendadak Ichigo mendengar suara langkah di tangga. Ia pun melihat Urahara, pemilik toko kelontong di dekat situ dan seorang wanita paruh baya. Anehnya, mereka samasekali tak menganggap keberadaan Ichigo. Seakan-akan... tak melihat sosok remaja itu di depan mereka...

"Rumah yang bagus, aku dan suamiku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membelinya," kata wanita itu sambil mengamati kamar Ichigo yang kini hanyalah ruangan kosong.

"Syukurlah jika pada akhirnya ada yang mau membelinya, rumah ini sudah lama tak kunjung terjual," balas Urahara.

"Rumahku dijual?! Apa maksud kalian?!" Ichigo berteriak namun tak digubris sama sekali. "Hei!!" Ichigo mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian dengan menyentuh pundak Urahara namun tangannya menembus pria itu!

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?! Aku...?!" Ichigo memandang tangannya sendiri dengan rasa takut.

"Padahal rumah ini begitu bagus, tapi kenapa tak laku terjual?" tanya wanita itu.

"Yah, sekitar 2 tahun lalu ada musibah kebakaran disini, keluarga ini menyalakan api unggun namun lupa mematikannya, akibatnya api menjalar dengan cepat," jelas Urahara. 'Kebakaran?! Sama dengan mimpiku... Apa maksudnya ini?!' batin Ichigo.

"Seluruh keluarga di rumah ini tewas. Seorang pria dan 3 orang anaknya, benar-benar memilukan. Tragedi ini juga memakan korban pasangan berusia senja yang rumahnya ikut tersambar api. Walaupun rumah ini dan rumah sebelah kami bangun kembali seperti saat sebelum terbakar, tetap saja tak ada yang mau membelinya. Ada isu yang mengatakan kalau rumah ini berhantu ," Urahara melanjutkan. Mereka berdua melanjutkan pembicaraan sembari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sekarang Ichigo mengerti. Rukia bukan hantu... ialah yang hantu! Itu sebabnya ia tak mengenal teman sekelas Rukia... karena teman sekelasnya dulu sudah lulus! Ia meninggal 2 tahun lalu, tentu saja kelas 1D sudah berubah. Itu juga menjelaskan kenapa ia tak menyadari saat Rukia baru pindah karena ia masih 'tertidur' dalam kematian. Ichigo juga tak tahu kapan pasangan kakek-nenek itu karena mereka meninggal bersamaan dengannya. Dan Rukia menabraknya dengan alasan 'tak melihat' waktu itu karena ia hantu... yang terkadang begitu tipis hingga tak terlihat ataupun menyentuh sesuatu. Tapi juga kadang cukup padat seperti saat ia mendorong Rukia atau bisa terlihat orang lain.

Ia sudah mati. Ia bukan lagi manusia hidup. Semuanya sebenarnya sudah berakhir saat ia mengira hanya mengalami mimpi dan keluarganya sudah meninggal begitu lama... Inilah sebabnya liburan musim panas terasa begitu lama dan tanpa akhir.

Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Dimana mereka sekarang? Apa mereka meninggalkannya lebih dulu ke 'sana'? Kenapa hanya dia yang tertinggal? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ichigo merasa sesak di dadanya. Terlalu tiba-tiba… tak bisa diterima, terlalu menyakitkan, tapi itulah kenyataannya… Ichigo benar-benar merasakan lelah pada mentalnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk hanya memejamkan mata, berharap semua ini akan kembali seperti semula, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk ketika ia terbangun...

Ichigo membuka mata dan terbangun di ruangan kosong yang dulunya kamarnya. Tak ada satupun yang berubah sama seperti sebelum ia tertidur, termasuk kenyataan bahwa ia sudah mati.

Ichigo mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar. Ia pun mengintip keluar lewat jendelanya dan melihat rumah Rukia terbakar hebat. Ia pun segera turun dan bergabung dengan kerumunan orang.

"Katanya ada ledakan gas disini," kata seorang pria pada istrinya yang ikut memandang rumah yang terbakar itu.

"Rukia!!!" teriak seseorang mebuat Ichigo menoleh. Ibu Rukia menangis ditemani beberapa orang yang berusaha menenangkannya. "Rukia masih di dalam..!!" wanita itu menjerit.

Ichigo segera memasuki rumah yang terbakar itu. Api berkobar di sekelilingnya dan asap mengepul tebal. Ichigo menenangkan diri. Ia bukan manusia... tak bisa mati lagi... Meskipun begitu ia tetap bisa merasakan hawa panas dari api yang membara. Ichigo nyaris tak bisa melihat apa-apa, lidah api dan asap pekat tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

"I... chigo...?". Ichigo segera menoleh ke arah suara lemah yang memanggilnya. Rukia. Ia dikelilingi dinding api yang tinggi menyambar-nyambar. "To...long..." Rukia kelihatannya sudah tercekik asap api hingga sulit bicara. Ichigo terbelalak menatap api yang mengelilingi Rukia. 'Tak mungkin...' pikir Ichigo, 'tak mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkannya..'

Ichigo mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi, 'aku hantu. Aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa dilakukan manusia hidup'. Ichigo pun menghalau asap dari mukanya dengan tangannya dan menerjang api, mencoba menarik tangan Rukia yang sudah sampai batas kesadarannya menembus api. Cahaya oranye menyala-nyala menari di penglihatannya. Terbatuk-batuk tercekik, keringat mengucur deras karena suhu panasnya.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, lalu langsung berlari tanpa melihat-lihat lagi. 'Panas... sesak...Ayo, sedikit lagi... jendela ada tepat di depanmu...'. Ichigo menahan nafasnya hingga mereka terjatuh ke tanah yang lembab.

Ia berhasil. Mereka telah keluar dari situ. Nafasnya terengah-engah, megap-megap menghirup udara segar ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Rukia menatapnya bingung. "Terima kasih... Ichigo..." katanya pelan. Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

* * *

Rukia tersadar di dalam ruangan sederhana serba putih. Ia pun mengerti kini tengah terbaring di ruangan sebuah rumah sakit. Ibunya yang dari tadi menungguinya dengan sabar dampai ia siuman merangkulnya dengan erat, bersyukur tak kehilangan nyawa putrinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ichigo," jawab Rukia, "Ichigo yamg menarikku keluar".

Ibu Rukia membaca gerak bibir Rukia lalu mengerutkan kening, "Ichigo siapa?"

"Masa Ibu tak tahu? Anak yang tinggal di sebelah rumah," Rukia menjawab tak sabar.

"Rukia, rumah sebelah kosong," Ibu Rukia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi Ichigo tinggal disana! Ia dan keluarga Kurosaki lainnya!"

"Berbaringlah dulu, Rukia, kurasa perasaanmu masih kacau," kata Ibu Rukia lembut.

"Tapi mana Ichigo?! Ichigo Kurosaki temanku!" Rukia berkeras.

Ichigo memandang Rukia dari pojok kamar. Ia tahu kini Rukia dan Ibunya tak lagi bisa melihatnya. 'Mungkin ini sebabnya kau kembali kesini setelah 2 tahun meninggal.... Untuk menyelamatkan Rukia supaya tak tewas karena kebakaran sepertiku dulu...' pikir Ichigo. Ia pun merasa tak menyesal dengan keadaan ini.

Perlahan pandangan Ichigo mengabur. Segalanya berubah jadi kelabu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara adik-adik dan ayahnya memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Sudah saatnya ia 'kembali'. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan dan ruangan itu semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Selamat tinggal... Rukia..." kata Ichigo sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk kembali pada ketiadaan.

Apa Rukia bisa mendengarnya? Semoga saja.

* * *

**FIN**

**Ripyu^^?**


End file.
